I Could Not Ask For More
by Gwenyth Hunter
Summary: ATF AU. Written April 2002: Sequel to I Just Want You To Know Who I Am. Inez watches Ezra sleep. Warnings for sexual situations


Okay, this is a sequel to my story _I Just Want You To Know Who I Am_, also written in April of 2002. Takes place that same night at Inez's home. Yeppers, it's another song fic. Not betaed.

The song is _I Could Not Ask For More_ by Sara Evans. Love the song! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, so don't sue me, please. I do not own the ATF universe, that's all Mog. (The genius.)

Warnings: Sexual situations

Rating: M

Pairing: Ezra/Inez

_**I Could Not Ask For More**_

Inez lay on her side and watched Ezra sleeping beside her. His youthful features were even more boyish when he was relaxed in sleep. He was on his stomach, one arm thrown over her abdomen, the other flung above his head and his legs entwined with hers.

The radio played softly in the background.

_Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain   
Smile just to see  
The smile upon your face _

She reached over and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. Letting her fingertips linger, she thought of what he had come to mean to her. She thought of all the moments that lead them to this night. Her fingertips began a slow journey over the handsome features of his face, lightly down his neck and then stopped at his chest, where she could feel his heart beating.

_These are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments  
I'll remember all my life   
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more _

Ezra began to stir and Inez waited to see if he would wake. He rolled onto his back and the hand that had rested across her stomach now lay on his chest. When it appeared to her that he had settled into a deep sleep once again, Inez renewed her gentle exploration of his body. She began to trail her fingertips over the flat plane of his stomach. The muscles quivered slightly under her hand and she smiled.

_Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need   
Everything you are  
Is everything in me _

Staring at where the sheets had slid dangerously low around his waist, she wondered if she should let her fingers continue their journey. With a sultry grin her lover couldn't see, her fingers resumed their travel and began to slip lower.

_These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
And these are the moments  
I know all I need is this   
I've found all I've waited for, yeah  
And I could not ask for more _

She was surprised when his hand caught hers in a firm grip. "I wouldn't do that," he drawled, "unless you're willing to face the consequences."

She looked at him. He had one eye opened and was looking at her with a self-satisfied smirk.

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had's come true _

"I thought you were sleeping," she smiled, biting her lip.

"I was until you began to tickle me."

_Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to bee  
Here with you here with me  
Yeah _

She shrugged. "I'm sorry."

Ezra's smile grew wider. "I'm not," he stated simply. He pushed her hand down under the sheet to where she had wanted to go and she could feel that, in deed, he wasn't sorry.

_These are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments  
I'll remember all my life   
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more _

He rolled and pinned her gently under his warm body. She fought back a giggle.

His hands were lovingly stroking her face. "I'm glad I came here tonight," he whispered.

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had's come true _

"So am I," she said softly.

_Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Oh, here with you here with me _

He carefully entered her as she pulled his face down to hers for a hungry kiss.

He was beginning deliberately slow and she locked her ankles around him in an effort to pull him deeper.

No, I could not ask for more  
Than this love you gave me  
Cause it's all I've waited for

"God, Ezra," she said raggedly. "I love you." She could feel the tears in her eyes as he began to move faster.

_And I could not ask for more  
No, yeah  
No, I could not ask for more _

He began to kiss them away. "And I love you."

She shuddered and tightened around him, driving him over the edge.

And she realized how glad she was to have her future so dependent on this man.

**The End**


End file.
